


Книга Давида

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [11]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Butterfly Effect Retelling, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, M/M, Multiple Characters Deaths, Pre-Slash, Romance, Single work, The Butterfly Effect AU, Violence, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, temporary characters death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: "— Обычно Господь никому не дает поворачивать время вспять. Но ты... Тебе он позволит попробовать, раз уж ты так уверен, будто сможешь все исправить."
Relationships: Jack Benjamin & David Shepherd, Jack Benjamin/David Shepherd, Michelle Benjamin/David Shepherd
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177652
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Книга Давида

Знакомая оранжево-черная бабочка порхала, вертелась у пыльного окна, не желая улетать. Дэвид поглядывал на нее с опаской: а ну как генерал Ангус или его секретарь заметят и прихлопнут вражеский символ? Сочтут за плохой знак?

Впрочем, здесь Геф. В Гефе не придают такого значения символам и знакам, предпочитают побеждать числом и умением...

— ...назначение одобрено, капитан Шепард. Вы возьмете под свою команду двадцать шестую пехотную роту.

Он отвел глаза от бабочки. Посмотрел на генерала Ангуса. Тот — великан, на которого, по слухам, форму шили по спецзаказу, — балансировал на табуретке, крохотной под необъятным задом, и явно ожидал ответа.

— Это не понравится генералу Маллику, — вырвалось у Дэвида. Ангус нарочито громко зевнул. Табуретка скрипнула.

— Я получаю приказы не от генерала Маллика, а от премьера Шоу. Он не возражает против твоего участия в операции.

Если он вообще еще может возражать. Генерал Шоу давно не появлялся на публике; к народу вместо него обращался теперь Маллик. У него речи выходили четкими, выхолощенными и куцыми, и народ Гефа терпеливо ждал, когда же их премьер и главнокомандующий оправится от "легкого недомогания".

Но, может статься, Шоу не оправится уже никогда. Оттого и суета с перестановками в армии, и срочный поход на Гильбоа. Оттого, наверное, и Ангус торопится заполучить себе ручного гелвуйца. Дэвид не понимал, зачем еще генералу так приближать его к себе.

— Маллик пока плохо тебя знает, — успокаивающе произнес Ангус. — Если бы он видел тебя сам во время зачистки на Галиле, у него бы не осталось вопросов. Думаю, он все поймет со временем.

— Благодарю вас, сэр, — Дэвид уставился на него прямо, как когда-то на Сайласа, но в конце концов не выдержал и снова взглянул на бабочку. Может, это все-таки знак?

— Отблагодаришь в бою, — Ангус начал подниматься, очень осторожно, словно боялся, что от резкого движения или шага тесный кабинет закачается и загудит. — Выезжаем в четыре ноль-ноль, вместе. В расположение роты я тебя доставлю. До этого можешь быть свободен.

Дэвид козырнул и вышел из барака на солнце. Обошел мешки с песком, миновал тренировочную площадку, и тут же, вопреки словам Ангуса насчет свободы, за ним увязался один из солдатиков.

Верно: доверяй, но проверяй. Ангус сам не может не понимать, что одно дело — зачищать "волков Гефа", которые по Галилю уже не раз спускались в Гильбоа порезвиться и помародерствовать. И совсем другое — стрелять по своим.

А сам ты этого не понимал, когда бежал в Геф?

Дэвид про себя выругался. Если вспомнить историю с самого начала — ничего он никогда не понимал. Все будто происходило слишком быстро, чтоб он успел понять. Творилось чужими руками — или Чужой рукой, и походило на детскую игру, когда тебя как следует раскрутят и отпустят, и ты не соображаешь, куда ступать.

Сам он ступал перед собой, вышел из части, зашагал по тонкому тротуару вдоль трассы, который через несколько десятков метров превратился в узкую полоску травы. Солдатик следовал за ним в уважительном отдалении. Дэвид не стал обращать на него внимания.

Он знал одно: не получится у него стрелять по гелвуйцам. По солдатам в такой же форме, как у Илая, которые не виноваты, что у их короля личные счеты с Дэвидом Шепардом. И в том, что король тихонько сходит с ума, они тоже не виноваты.

Даже если ему вручат обещанную роту, он не сможет ей командовать. Не сможет стрелять. Подведет Ангуса, которому в порыве откровенности рассказал, как Сайлас избивал его, приревновав к Богу. Лучшее, что он сможет сделать — начать палить по гефцам, внести хаос и хоть как-то помочь гелвуйскому войску.

Лучшее?

Дэвид скривился. Как он вообще дошел до такого? Он понимал: кроме себя, винить ему некого, и все же... 

Под эти мысли он шагал так быстро, что уже успел выйти в подлесок, и, бредя среди северных высоких деревьев, оглядывался на свой эскорт. Может быть, имело смысл затеряться сейчас; вспомнить тренировки, рвануть прямо к границе, пусть ему и не позволят ее перейти, и все же...

Он запнулся, внезапно увидев за частоколом тонких сосен деревянное строение. Дэвид узнал его без труда: в похожий храм он ходил с семьей, еще до того, как все началось. Удивительно: он знал, что в Гефе кое-где еще остались церкви Пророка, хотя Шоу и поклялся их искоренить. Но таких храмов прежде не видел. Он пошел вперед — скорее машинально, а не потому, что хотел побеседовать с Богом. Толкнул дверь — не заперто. Внутри оказалось совсем знакомо: полумрак, полированные деревянные скамейки и огоньки свечей, плавающих в святой чаше.

Кто же их тут зажег?

Отчего-то на него навалилась усталость, словно он все-таки миновал границу и вернулся домой. Не в силах ее побороть, Дэвид сел на ближнюю скамью, вдохнул родной запах мастики и ладана, опустил голову на руки. Если кто-нибудь зайдет — решит, что Дэвид молится, хотя он не знал, о чем говорить с Богом. Разве только просить у него машину времени, чтобы отправиться в прошлое и постараться все исправить...

— А что бы ты хотел исправить?

Он поднял голову. Рядом с ним сидел преподобный Сэмюэльс — хотя Дэвид не слышал ни его шагов, ни скрипа скамьи, когда тот опустился рядом. Дэвида тряхнуло от неожиданности, от испуга. Он моргнул, но Сэмюэльс не исчез.

— Вы же умерли.

Сэмюэльс улыбнулся:

— Мне это часто говорят.

Он замолчал, терпеливо ожидая, пока Дэвид ответит на вопрос.

— Не знаю, — сказал тот наконец. — Но так, как сейчас, не должно быть.

— Отчего ты так решил? Разве ты знаешь пути Божьи?

— Оттого, что это неправильно! — собственный голос прозвучал громко, звонко и почти по-детски. — Так не должно быть. Я не знаю Его путей, но Он не стал бы... не стал бы посылать меня сражаться против своих!

— Он избрал тебя, и ведет так, как Ему ведомо.

— Ну так зря Он меня избрал, — закипал Дэвид. — Вы же сами видели. Я не гожусь на трон, я ничего не понимаю в королевских семьях. Я механик. Умею чинить машины и клепать гранаты, и все! Еще могу кукурузу собрать.

Он неверяще покачал головой:

— Я даже шланг вам заклеил скотчем. Скотчем, преподобный! Потому что мне нечем было его заменить. А вы решили, что я способен править страной!

— Так это, значит, все моя вина, — Сэмюэльс уже откровенно забавлялся.

— Ваша или Его — я не знаю, но вы поставили не на ту лошадку. Сами же видите, все пошло вкривь и вкось...

Преподобный на минуту прикрыл глаза, казалось, раздумывая над словами Дэвида. Теперь в воздухе явственно чувствовался запах крови и подгнившей плоти.

— Знаешь, Господь любит тебя, — сказал Сэмюэльс, оторвавшись от раздумий. — Или, может быть, ты ему интересен. Не мне, слуге Его, судить о тонкостях. Но ведь у тебя много братьев. Ты сам знаешь, как это бывает — одному ничего не спускают, а другого прощают от раза к разу.

Дэвид покраснел. Вспомнил, как Илай раз за разом, не пикнув, сносил за него материнскую трепку. "Он младший, с него какой спрос? А тебе пора бы и думать научиться!"

— Обычно Господь никому не дает поворачивать время вспять. Но ты... Тебе он позволит попробовать, раз уж ты так уверен, будто сможешь все исправить.

Преподобный достал из-под полы пиджака тощую школьную тетрадку — словно фокусник, вытаскивающий кролика. На тетради чернилами было выведено: "Книга Дэвида". На "э" стояла клякса, похожая на шестиконечную звезду.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — нахмурился Дэвид. Он прекрасно помнил эту тетрадь: в детстве он записывал в нее партитуры пьес, которые играли на пианино они с отцом. Правда, даже в то время он не писал чернилами.

Сэмюэльс наклонился к нему и снова, как тогда в гараже, провел по лбу большим пальцем. То ли стирает благословение, освобождая, то ли обновляет господню метку? 

— Вспомни, что я тебе сказал. Починишь — можешь забирать, — и пропал.

Дэвид еле удержался, чтобы не вытереть лоб — казалось, от пальца преподобного остался след липкой и жирной пыли.

На сей раз он услышал и скрип двери, и шаги. Приставленный к нему солдат с недоверчивым видом осматривал храм.

— Капитан Шепард? Все хорошо? Я опасался, что на вас напали.

Судя по его встревоженному взгляду, он опасался, что капитан Шепард встречался в храме с гелвуйским шпионом. Разговор-то он наверняка слышал.

— Все хорошо, — сказал Дэвид. — Я хотел бы... помолиться.

Боец кивнул и вышел. Дэвид уставился в тетрадку. По страницам прыгали тени. Еще сам себе не веря, он достал из кармана ручку.

"Что бы ты хотел изменить?"

Кажется, яснее ясного. Он хотел бы никогда не попадать во дворец. Ему нечего там делать; он понимал это в тот солнечный день, когда его везли по Шайло в лимузине, и еще лучше понимал сейчас.

Не связываться с Бенджаминами.

Он моргнул.

Он ведь и правда думал, что может что-то изменить. Добиться мира, помочь королю. А на самом деле просто втиснулся во дворец, как деревенщина в посудную лавку, и парой неловких движений смел на пол всю хрупкую налаженную жизнь.

Сайлас тогда, на суде, был прав. Дэвид предал его — одним своим появлением.

Если бы ему не вздумалось поиграть в героя...

Сейчас, когда горячка отхлынула, и многое виделось яснее, чем прежде, он и сам не понимал — отчего он тогда полез через линию фронта? Почему решил, что приказ не для него? Из-за отца? Потому что воспоминания о нем истончились, осталась одна картонка с надписью "Герой"? Из-за Илая? "Если знаешь, как правильно, делай — не жди, что люди сделают правильно за тебя..."

Дэвид сглотнул. Что случилось бы, если б он тогда не пошел?

Пожелтевшие, но чистые страницы будто ждали его ответа.

"Ты думал, что спасаешь мою жизнь, но на самом деле ее разрушил. Лучше бы ты дал мне умереть".

Джек – еще тот король драмы. Никто бы и не подумал убивать наследного принца, за которого можно поторговаться с Его величеством. В том, что Джека бы узнали, сомневаться не приходится: раз уж узнал Белиал, который почти не высовывал носа из своего горного лагеря...

И пришлось бы Гильбоа идти на переговоры. Сайлас не слишком-то любил сына, но не стал бы признаваться в этом перед страной.

Переговоры. И возможно, перемирие наступило бы раньше. И может, Илай...

Эту мысль он не додумал до конца. Не посмел. Взял ручку и торопливо застрочил, высунув язык от усердия:

"Когда нам сказали, что идти за пленными запрещено, я послушался...

Свечки бросали оранжевые отблески на страницу, она пошла волной; тетрадь изогнулась, захлопала листами, как крыльями, превратилась в бабочку. Дэвида затошнило, он попытался закрыть глаза, но не успел — его затянуло в огромный гулкий водоворот.

...мать же!

— Осторожно!

— Л-ложись!

Дэвида тошнит — и вдобавок голова кажется тяжелой и гулкой, как пустой котелок. Он пытается за что-то ухватиться, и пальцы скользят по земляной стенке окопа. Наверху что-то грохает.

— Да чтоб их, — его хватают за воротник, почти тычут носом в землю. — Дэвид? Эй? Сильно попало?

— Илай, — шепчет он с облегчением. Неужели получилось? Он опять на передовой, и...

И отчего-то Итан разворачивает его к себе лицом и, ругаясь, вытирает кровь под носом.

— Вот за каким ты высунулся, а?

Стойте, тупо думает Дэвид. Стойте. Итана на фронте не было.

— Илай, — говорит он снова, почти просительно. Кажется, его не слышат из-за грохота. Он хлюпает носом и слизывает соленую кровь языком.

— Как приложило-то. Дэйви, ну-ка, глянь на меня...

А это Адам. Они что, все здесь? Еще не хватало...

Свист. Грохот. Комья земли глухо бьются о каску, и Дэвида выворачивает прямо на стенку окопа. Кто-то из братьев хватает его за плечи и держит, он видит знакомую бабочку на рукаве и думает: "Ангус хочет, чтобы я по ним стрелял...".

В конце концов все стихает, и Дэвид обнаруживает, что сидит уже без каски, и незнакомый доктор, повернув ему лицо к свету, разглядывает его зрачки.

— В госпиталь его.

Госпиталь — кажется, та же палатка, где умер Илай. Или очень похожая. Как и тогда, в ноздри бьет запах карболки и спирта. Итан с Адамом вместе затаскивают туда Дэвида, сажают на ближайшую койку. Он оглушен происходящим и даже забывает сказать, что может идти сам.

— Я боюсь, его хорошо контузило, — говорит Итан. — Он про Илая спрашивал.

Мог бы и не спрашивать, понимает Дэвид по мрачному лицу доктора и нахмурившемуся Адаму.

— Ладно, солдат. Ну-ка скажи мне, какое сегодня число? Где мы находимся?

Число он вспоминает с трудом, расположение полка – без труда. Такое забудешь.

— Мы у Лисьего леса. Три с половиной километра на север от Белого ручья.

Итан с доктором переглядываются.

— Я же говорил...

Дэвид моргает. Обводит взглядом палату, собираясь с силами, и вздрагивает: со стены на него смотрит Джек. Листовка не новая, такое впечатление, что ее уже несколько раз отрывали и переклеивали. Джек в парадной форме и фуражке торжественно смотрит Дэвиду прямо в лицо. Под портретом — силуэт бабочки с траурно обведенными крыльями и надпись: "Бойцы Гильбоа, отомстите за вашего принца".

Дэвид хватается за голову — так сильно она идет кругом. Беспомощно смотрит на брата:

— Отомстите за принца?

У Итана в глазах зажигается знакомый злой огонек:

— Принца ты, значит, вспомнил. Кого б другого. Все мы тут за него мстим, чтоб ему на том свете ни дна ни покрышки. Нас тут перестреляют, но мы-то Его величеству не сыновья, так что не беда!

— Шепард, — говорит ему док. — Хватит.

— Да ладно. — Итана уже несет, и Дэвид, собравшись с силами, хватает его за локоть. Но брата не остановить:

— Если б парень не изображал из себя героя и честно сказал, кто он такой, у нас давно был бы с Гефом мир!

— Говорят, — вступает парень с соседней койки, — они его так разукрасили, когда король отказался вести в переговоры, родные еле тело опознали. Может статься, это вообще был не он. Просто Сайласу нужен был предлог для войны.

— Это был он, — одними губами отвечает Дэвид.

Значит, гефцы все-таки не поняли, кого взяли. А Джек не сказал им ничего, кроме звания и личного номера. Дэвид, наверное, единственный знает, что Джек сделал это не из любви к отечеству — а потому, что отцовского презрения боялся куда больше смерти.

— Ну а если он, — подытоживает Итан с хорошо знакомым гневом, — то значит, из-за него мы все в этом дерьме. Спасибо, ваше высочество.

С этими словами он и уходит: им с Адамом надо возвращаться на позиции. Дэвид сипло спрашивает у доктора:

— Что, с координатами я напутал?

— Да уж, — фыркает тот, — ошибся на пару месяцев. Отлеживайся.

— А где… — но док уже вылетел из палатки.

— Полтора километра от Лидии, брат, — говорит боец на койке рядом. Теперь Дэвид ясно видит, как ровно лежит одеяло там, где у парня должна быть правая нога. – Отсюда, если присмотреться, заводские трубы видны.

Лидия. Это значит… значит, бои на территории Гильбоа. Что же с победоносной атакой короля Сайласа?

— Бьет нас Геф в хвост и в гриву, — с мрачным удовлетворением говорит боец. – К Порту теснит. Им ведь тоже есть, за что нам мстить…

Не выдержав, Дэвид накрывается одеялом с головой. Мысли гулко и болезненно бьются о черепную коробку. И вправду ведь контузило, при – при переходе? Как это называть? Черт, тетрадка… так ведь и осталась в окопе.

Но ведь если Джека убили, Сайласу наверняка с легкостью удалось поднять народ на войну с Гефом. Дэвид помнит себя – до всей этой истории, до того, как узнал Джека получше. Он бы точно захотел отомстить за принца. Он – и тысячи ему подобных.

Вот только… он пытается вспомнить, хотя слова от него ускользают – но был же этот разговор между Сайласом и Абнером, когда его – разряженного пса, изо всех сил виляющего хвостом, — эти двое просто не замечали. Было что-то… насчет разницы в военных мощностях.

Значит, Сайлас атаковал – и проиграл. И дела у них – Дэвид судит уже не как рядовой, а как человек, успевший повертеться в Генштабе, — дела у них явно плохи, если с линии фронта видны трубы секретного завода в Лидии. И если вместо Илая, — он прикусывает губу и шумно дышит в одеяло, — если вместо Илая тут обнаружился Итан, всю жизнь самозабвенно ненавидевший короля, это значит только одно – всеобщая мобилизация… Господи. Они хоть кого-то оставили матери?

Наконец он немного приходит в себя, выползает из-под одеяла и берет с тумбочки у заснувшего соседа газету. Этому номеру «Юнити Пост» как минимум месяц, но Дэвид жадно его листает. «Геф продвигается к Порту», — сообщает передовица. «Поражение у Салхи»… «Его Величество: «Мы снова теряем сыновей…» «В результате авианалета на Новую Надежду практически уничтожены близлежащие фермы…»

Странно, но он сперва думает о кукурузе – о погнутых и пожженных золотистых стеблях. И потом только – о маме. О доме. Их должны были эвакуировать, конечно же, должны…

Дэвид отбрасывает газету, садится на койке и вглядывается в портрет Джека над несгораемым шкафом с грязноватым красным крестом. То еще место для принца. Но Джек невозмутим, и смотрит без укоризны.

Ты ведь этого хотел, да? Погибнуть красиво, с честью, чтобы твои портреты расклеили по всему Гильбоа. Чтобы Сайлас – наконец-то – тобой гордился. Пусть и такой ценой.

— Мне жаль, — тихо шепчет Дэвид, и в этот момент – словно шепот стал сигналом для вражеских орудий, — совсем близко грохает. Дэвид узнает звук: он никогда не забудет, как гремит выстрел из «Голиафа».

Потом земля начинает трястись, и он торопливо спрыгивает с койки. Хорошо, что никто не позаботился снять с него ботинки.

— Они пошли в атаку! – орет доктор, врываясь в палатку. – Кажется, дождались приказа, теперь нам кранты!

Он подскакивает к парню без ноги и осторожно отстегивает его капельницу от стойки.

— Сэр. Сейчас мы вас эвакуируем. Надо будет потерпеть. Сестра! – зовет он в грозовую пустоту за открытым пологом. – А ты куда?

— На позицию, — цепь «Голиафов» совсем близко, их же сомнут секунд за тридцать, если уж Геф так решил.

— Подожди, — сердится врач, — помоги мне… — но потом видит его умоляющий взгляд и плюет:

— Беги! Живо!

Он бежит – так быстро, как только может, и боится, что не успеет, как в плохом сне. И не успевает: добежав до своих и мешком рухнув в траншею, он тут же вскакивает и успевает увидеть знакомую фигурку – четкую на фоне потемневшего неба, — которая идет с гранатой в руках навстречу неумолимо движущемуся танку. Идет свободно, как человек, до одури уставший бояться.

— Итаааан! – орет Дэвид и пытается выбраться из окопа; его хватают за шиворот, сдергивают вниз, прижимают к земле. – Итан!

Он не видит, как фигурка падает, но слышит выстрел и точно знает – для кого он. И в удивительную застывшую секунду думает: может, в этой жизни именно Итану старший брат сказал: «Теперь будь храбрым»…

Потом все звуки словно пропадают, кроме тихих неверящих рыданий Адама. Дэвид и рад бы его утешить, но ему нужно спешить, ему нужно…

— Отходим! – летит по окопу. – Отходим! Быстро! Шепард, куда?

Он не слушает. Он вертит головой, пытаясь понять, куда же подевалась тетрадка. Кажется, вон там пришел в себя… да, точно, там, он узнает маленький земляной выступ на самом краю.

— Шепард, стой!

Он запинается, падает на колени, ползет, прижимаясь к земляной стенке. Не так. Не это надо было исправлять. Но, кажется, он знает, что именно. Сейчас.

— Шепард, стой, я сказал!

По нему стреляют – то ли приняли за дезертира, то ли решили, что он повредился умом от страха, и лучше уж прикончить его самим. Дэвид снова вскакивает на ноги, пытается вилять на бегу, скользит, падает. Неважно. Вон она, тетрадка, синяя бумажная обложка полузасыпана землей. Никто не обратил на нее внимания в суете. Сейчас…

Залп. Он падает животом на тетрадку, скрючивается, пережидая. Моргает, прогоняя из-под век образ Итана, бегущего к "Голиафу". Если Господь хотел показать, что ошибка не здесь, у него это получилось.

Черт.

Где же...

Ручки у него, конечно, нет. Он принимается шарить по карманам разгрузки — оглохший, ослепший. Наконец наощупь вытаскивает карандаш. Все трясется; он с трудом разбирает свои каракули. Вряд ли это так важно.

Он должен был пойти за Джеком; неважно, что им двигало — должен был.

А вот чего нельзя было делать — это врать своему королю. Ведь именно с той минуты все пошло не так...

"Когда Сайлас отвез меня в загородный дом и спросил, есть ли у меня от него тайна, я рассказал ему о нас с Мишель"...

Он шумно выдыхает; на тетрадку снова капает кровь из носа. Ничего не происходит. Вернее, не происходит на страницах, а за его спиной танки гусеницами сминают поле. Он распластывается по дну окопа, и вот сейчас жалеет, что в руке нет гранаты. Его начинает тошнить, и Дэвид не знает — от контузии это, от гула, пронизавшего землю, или от страха. Земля, к которой он прижался, вдруг осыпается, уходит из-под ног, закручивается оранжево-черным туннелем — и заглатывает его, уносит прочь за секунду до того, как снаряд свистит и попадает точно в окоп.

***

— Капитан Шепард? Сэр, что с вами?

— Молодой человек, осторожнее! Я все понимаю о волнении перед свадьбой, но вы сейчас испортите костюм...

— Сэр, возьмите платок, вот так...

Перед глазами все расплывается. Он прижимает платок к носу, ожидая, чтобы картинка вновь обрела резкость, а когда это происходит, перед ним стоит почему-то Томасина.

— Я прикажу, чтобы принесли компресс, — говорит она. — Мистер Штейн, давайте сделаем небольшую паузу и закончим примерку... скажем, через час?

— Ну разумеется, — бурчит невысокий старичок, который ждет рядом с сантиметром в руках. Дэвид только теперь видит, что брюки на нем – еще без ширинки и пояса. Становится немного стыдно перед Томасиной. — Разумеется, наши стариковские заботы ничего не стоят рядом с волнением молодых. Все хорошо, молодой человек, браку к третьему уже не будете так убиваться...

— Не хотите ли кофе? — обрывает его монолог Томасина.

— Ну разумеется. Я ведь хожу во дворец пить кофе. У меня, знаете ли, очень много свободного времени, ну а что вы хотите — я старик...

Томасине все-таки удается его спровадить.

— Простите его за это, сэр. У мистера Штейна есть... некоторые странности. Он творческий человек... А шьет он потрясающе. Присядьте, сэр. А вот и компресс…

Прижимая ледяную тряпицу к переносице, Дэвид опускается в роскошное кожаное кресло. Зеркала вокруг демонстрируют множество его отражений – все в незастегнутых брюках и со струйкой крови на подбородке. Этого салона он прежде во дворце не видел, что не странно: даже королевскому любимцу открыты далеко не все двери.

— Посидите так, сэр. Пока вы отдыхаете, повторим в последний раз программу свадьбы, чтобы на репетиции не возникло проблем.

— С-свадьбы?

— Если желаете отказаться, — говорит Томасина с сухостью, в которой он с трудом угадывает юмор, — то на вашем месте я бы поспешила. Ее величеству очень важен этот прием.

— Нет, — говорит Дэвид, — отказываться я не собираюсь.

...А вот для королевского зятя, похоже, откроют и салон.

Неужели все было так просто?

Неужели достаточно было сказать правду?

Кровь скоро перестает течь, и снова вызывают Штейна, который в знак протеста приходит с чашкой кофе и недоеденной булкой. Но шьет он действительно потрясающе — и через каких-то несколько часов Дэвид с удивлением разглядывает себя в зеркале. Он облачен в темно-синий шелковый костюм, и совершенно в нем себя не узнает. Обычно таких людей он видит только по телевизору.

В костюме он и заявляется на репетицию. Точнее, как он думает через полчаса — на строевую подготовку. Ее величество заткнула бы за пояс любого армейского сержанта.

— Теперь гости рассаживаются... теперь музыка... вы следуете к столику... Нет-нет, подождите, рано! Так, давайте сначала, еще раз!

Дэвид строчил в тетрадке, чтобы исправить отношения с Сайласом, может — исправить то, что творилось вокруг, и честно не ожидал всего этого: белоснежных шатров, разбитых в саду, разряженных гостей, костюма, который стоит, наверное, дороже, чем ферма его семьи. И то, как просто теперь взять Мишель под на глазах у всех... Надеялся, да. Но ожидать не мог.

Мишель не в свадебном наряде — плохая примета, — а в простом светлом платьице, и смотрится в нем такой легкой и красивой, что Дэвид тайком скрещивает пальцы: не спугнуть бы свое счастье.

— Отлично. Теперь Ваше Величество проводит дочь к алтарю...

Сайлас выглядит вполне довольным, шепчет Мишель что-то, пока они идут по специально выложенной дорожке в саду. Видно, что-то смешное, потому что Дэвиду видно, как отчаянно Мишель надувает щеки, чтобы не расхохотаться в торжественный момент. Дэвид больше не обманывается, будто может читать выражение глаз своего короля, но, по крайней мере, сейчас от него не разит откровенной угрозой, как в вечер, когда он отправил Дэвида за хартией.

Неужели все дело в элементарной честности?

(Честности с королем, который сам успешно прячет от семьи любовницу и сына – но, как Дэвид уже знает, Господь не хуже своих творений умеет закрыть глаза, когда это нужно).

Джека на репетиции нет. Судя по тому, как Роза старательно не замечает его отсутствия, он и не собирался приходить. Наверное, отправился в тот ночной клуб, где алые лампы и прекрасная Клаудия.

— Джек не слишком-то рад этой свадьбе, — вздыхает Мишель, когда они наконец возвращаются в дом и уединяются в полутемной гостиной – прежде чем разойтись до завтра, до церемонии.

— Он не одобряет зятя? – полушутя спрашивает Дэвид. Хотя какие уж тут шутки.

— Он не одобряет свекра, — фыркает Мишель. – У них с отцом сложные отношения. А ты грозишь забрать и то, что Джек отвоевал с боем.

— Я не претендую на его трон, — честно говорит Дэвид.

— А речь и не о троне.

Верно. Дэвиду вспоминается брошенное через решетку: «Он мой отец, а не твой!» Куда уж яснее.

— Завтра он наверняка придет, — улыбается Мишель. – Напьется сельтерской воды и стащит у меня тональный крем, чтобы замазать круги под глазами, но придет.

Перед тем, как расстаться, она обвивает Дэвида руками, прижимается изо всех сил. Он чувствует тепло ее тела под легеньким платьем.

— Что такое? – он целует ее в макушку. – Что?

— Какое-то предчувствие, — приглушенно говорит она. – Наверное, обычный предсвадебный мандраж. Дэвид?

— М-м? – Кто-то смотрит на них от двери гостиной. Нашли время… Дэвид поворачивает голову, готовясь прикрикнуть на неожиданных гостей. Никого. Тишина становится неуютной, и он тянется зажечь свет.

— Он ведь ничего нам не сделает?

«Сайлас?» — едва не спрашивает Дэвид, но Мишель, подняв к нему лицо, одними губами поясняет:

— Бог.

Дэвида пробирает неожиданной, крупной дрожью. «Кто-то прошел по твоей могиле», — сказала бы мать. Он отвечает с фальшивой бодростью:

— Если Он хотел поразить нас молнией, у него была возможность это сделать во время репетиции.

Улыбка, которую Мишель. посылает ему в ответ – такая же фальшивая.

***

Их венчает сам преподобный Сэмюэльс, у алтаря в садовой беседке, увитой белыми розами. Мишель прекрасна в кипенно-белых кружевах — настоящая принцесса, так что Дэвид немного ее робеет. Он склоняется к ее сладким, прохладным губам и думает, что вот — все, чего он хотел в этом мире. И решительно отгоняет чувство тревоги; ощущение чужого недоброго взгляда в спину.

Сайлас смотрит на них с улыбкой и фирменным прищуром, который можно толковать как угодно. Роза глядит на Мишель с редким для нее умилением, сложив руки на груди. Мать и братья по другую сторону алтаря переминаются с ноги на ногу в провинциальных нарядах, но главное — они пришли. Дэвид все ищет взглядом Итана, и приходится напоминать себе, что на свадьбу тот прийти не мог — не после того, что выкинул в Порту.

Он догадывается, что матери предлагали переодеться, но она в своей неприступной и почти злобной гордости отказалась. Догадывается, что она не останется до конца вечера и уведет с собой братьев — которые иначе с удовольствием бы поучаствовали в ликвидации дворцовых запасов еды и выпивки. Но это — и знание, что тонкая ткань дорогого костюма стала почти непреодолимой преградой между ними — не может по-настоящему омрачить его радости. Он все так же неуклюже танцует с Мишель, а потом утаскивает ее под деревья целоваться. Он не отпускал бы ее от себя весь вечер. Но за всей этой суетой он забыл, что она все еще принцесса, а он недалеко ушел от простого солдата. Мишель, нехотя высвободившись из его объятий, порхает по уставленному шатрами саду не хуже Розы, перелетая от одной группки придворных к другой. Дэвид пробавляется разговором с дворцовыми гвардейцами, но в конце концов понимает, что только смущает их и отрывает от дела, и становится в стороне с бокалом шампанского.

И ловит на себе взгляд Джека, полный недоуменной ненависти.

Мишель как в воду смотрела: Джек все-таки пришел — безупречный, в идеально сидящем костюме и безо всяких следов предыдущей ночи, где бы он ее ни провел. Явился под руку с красивой темноволосой девушкой, поздравил молодых по всем правилам, пусть и с улыбкой манекена. Дэвид и сам не знает, почему для него было так важно, чтобы Джек пришел; и почему он то и дело с беспокойством поглядывает, как новоиспеченный шурин напивается все сильнее, умудряясь при этом достаточно твердо стоять на ногах. Королевское воспитание, не иначе. Краем глаза Дэвид видит даже, как Джек, позабыв о спутнице, зажал в угол кого-то из лощеных дружков, нашептывая ему на ухо и гладя по плечу. То ли Сайлас тогда был прав, выкрикивая обвинения на весь зал суда — то ли Джек просто хочет затеять скандал на свадьбе у сестры. Впрочем, стоит в их сторону направиться журналисту, как лощеный дружок растворяется в воздухе, и Дэвид вздыхает с облегчением.

А теперь Джек стоит и смотрит на него с такой злостью, которой Дэвид определенно не заслужил. А когда подходит близко, отчаянием от него несет сильнее, чем виски.

— Добро пожаловать в семью, Шепард.

— Ваше высочество, — Дэвид аккуратно салютует бокалом.

— Теперь я разделю этот титул с тобой, — Джек глядит яркими от выпивки, беспощадно злыми глазами. — А вот "Его величеством", боюсь, станут называть тебя одного.

Дэвид еле удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Невежливо, когда беседуешь с принцем. Наверное.

— Джек. Ради Бога. Я не хочу твоей короны. И Мишель уж точно не хочет.

— А это и есть самое обидное, — пошатнувшись на ровном месте, говорит Джек. — Когда из кожи вон лезешь, чтобы добиться даже не любви, а хотя бы признания, что ты чего-то стоишь, хотя бы надежды, потому что уж надежда-то ничего не стоит — и все-таки она выходит дороже, чем ты заслуживаешь. Можно отказаться от всего, по земле пластаться, лишь бы угодить — но это все не важно, потому что ты не тот, кого он хочет. Не тот, кто ему нужен. А ты — на тебя все свалилось просто так, в один момент. И, держу пари, именно потому, что ты в этом не нуждаешься. Господь у нас любит так шутить. Спроси у отца, он с удовольствием поговорит с тобой о Господе...

Речь Джека становится все более несвязной — и все более искренней.

— Не надо, — пытается Дэвид. — Джек, послушай...

Он и сам не знает, что хочет предложить: отвезти его домой, раз он так пьян — так ведь дом принца во дворце...

Но в этот момент Джек говорит — громко, так, что наверняка приглашенные слышат. И замирают в предвкушении скандала.

— Не надо было тебе спасать меня, Шепард. Та еще медвежья услуга.

И — так быстро, что Дэвид не успевает отреагировать, — выхватывает пистолет и нацеливает ему в грудь. "Слава Богу, Мишель отошла", только успевает подумать Дэвид.

— Сэр...

Джек стреляет. Полосы зеленой краски ударяют Дэвиду в грудь, перечеркивают полы пиджака, напомнив о меловом кресте тогда, перед казнью. "

Джек хищно улыбается:

— Это плохая примета: надевать снова свадебный костюм. У отца найдутся деньги тебе на другой...

К ним подбегают Роза и миловидная подружка Джека. Роза отбирает пистолет и что-то шепотом выговаривает сыну. Люсинда — кажется, так ее зовут, — неуютно стоит в стороне и беспомощно смотрит на Джека.

Роза отходит, улыбаясь гостям и со смехом прося извинения за шутки принца. "Мальчишки — всегда мальчишки, вы же знаете..." Люсинда подходит к Джеку и берет его за локоть:

— Пойдем отсюда...

Он вырывается с детской злостью.

— Люсинда, радость моя, — на Дэвида он больше не глядит. — Пора развеять твои иллюзии. Я еще могу со скрипом сделать тебя принцессой, но вот королевой станет моя сестра. Подумай, хочешь ли инвестировать в такое ненадежное предприятие.

— Я не знаю, — тихо говорит девушка, — кто внушил тебе мысль, что полюбить тебя можно только ради короны, но я бы ему сказала пару слов... Пойдем, Джек. Поедем ко мне...

Но он отшатывается от нее:

— Извини. Хочу... прогуляться, проветрить голову. Я велел Стью, чтобы отвез тебя домой, когда захочешь.

Джек разворачивается и уходит, пропадая в темноте за изящным плетением ветвей. Люсинда устремляется было за ним, но одиноко замирает посреди сада.

— Я его убью, — говорит Мишель уже в спальне, проводя пальцем по полосам краски, нежно, словно по шрамам от настоящих пуль. – Что за детский сад.

— Хорошо, что Штейн этого не видел. Старика бы удар хватил.

Ночью им обоим становится не до Джека. Дэвид засыпает под самое утро, прижимая к себе жену. Ощущение, что он все сделал правильно, разливается истомой по усталому телу.

***

Похороны выходят едва не пышнее свадьбы. Роза хлопочет без перерыва, без сна, в подготовке избывая свое горе. Дэвид вспоминает мать, которая после гибели Илая прибрала в доме все кладовки и переставила мебель. Сам он пытается стереть с костюма полосы краски, но не выходит. Иначе можно было бы в нем и пойти на похороны. Джек оценил бы шутку.

Советник Хэнсон осторожно спрашивает у Сайласа, желает ли тот сказать речь. Тот поднимает на советника тяжелый взгляд:

— Я не знаю, что мне сказать. Я думал, что потеряю его на войне. Или он погибнет от моей руки, если попробует забрать у меня власть. Но как я могу объяснить такую... несусветную глупость? Что я могу о ней сказать?

Теперь он смотрит на Дэвида, но у Дэвида нет ответа.

Во Дворце Единства выставлена огромная фотография принца — и у Дэвида мурашки бегут по коже, когда он узнает ее. То же фото, что на листовке, висевшей в госпитале...

Джека провожают, как офицера, с непременной пальбой в воздух. Мишель бросает горсть земли брату на гроб и, словно эта горсть стала непосильным грузом, валится на землю.

— Устала, — шепчет она дома. — Я посплю, хорошо?

Она устает все чаще, спит все больше. Дэвиду совестно ее тормошить только для того, чтобы напомнить о беде. Но в конце концов даже он начинает тревожиться.

— Все хорошо, — улыбается ему Мишель. — Не беспокойся, муж мой. И не надо врача. Скажет пить железо, как будто я его не знаю...

Как-то вечером Дэвид возвращается с совещания и застает в спальне чужую женщину. Она сидит на кровати рядом с Мишель, снова уснувшей среди бела дня. Сперва Дэвид думает, что это кто-то из слуг — он не всех еще успел выучить.

Но потом она поворачивает к нему лицо — прекрасное, и во всей своей красоте неизбывно жуткое.

— Она нарушила клятву, — почти с сожалением говорит женщина. Белые холодные пальцы гладят Мишель по плечу поверх пледа. — Тут уже никто ничего не поделает, даже ты. Даже Он.

Теперь Дэвид понимает, чей ледяной взгляд преследовал его все это время — но закричать не может, только сипит, пока женщина не растворяется в воздухе.

***

У врача дрожат губы от страха, когда он говорит им с Сайласом:

— К сожалению, болезнь ее высочества вернулась. Думаю, стресс от потери брата стал решающим фактором. Анализы неутешительные. Разумеется, мы сделаем все, что в наших силах...

Мишель переводят в больницу, где когда-то умирал отец Дэвида. В первый вечер, когда она забывается болезненным сном, Дэвид идет проверить, на месте ли еще пианино. Однако его давно убрали.

Они с Сайласом сидят посменно у постели Мишель.

— Я победил "Голиафа", — шепчет он ей на ухо, перебирая ослабшие пальцы, — и к тебе я никому не дам подобраться.

Когда ей становится совсем плохо, он ночует на раскладушке в палате. Но при появлении Сайласа уходит — не потому, что на самом деле хочет отдохнуть и принять душ, а потому, что не знает, кто из них двоих любит Мишель больше.

Король обычно приносит толстую книгу в полуразвалившейся обложке. "Харлоу и королева Субботы". Как-то вечером Дэвид, несколько часов промаявшись на неудобной банкетке в коридоре, заходит в палату и слышит ровный, совсем домашний голос Сайласа:

— Нет, ты не пойдешь домой, — проговорила королева Субботы, — ты навсегда останешься со мной...

Света в палате не зажгли, король читал на память. И Дэвид почувствовал, как тот изо всех сил старается не смотреть на койку. Не смотреть на Мишель. Вернее — на то недвижное и неживое, что заняло место Мишель, стоило ему отвернуться.

— И Харлоу в первый раз задумалась, вернется ли она домой к маме и школьным заданиям...

Дэвид застывает рядом с королем, и не сразу понимает, что слова уже не книжные и обращены к нему:

— Я думал, ты — мое благословение, и Он послал тебя, чтобы служить мне. Полагал, что ты станешь мне еще одним сыном, а ты забрал двоих моих детей. Что это такое? Не слишком ли сурово для напоминания о долге?

Лицо у него — глухое, ослепшее, — еще страшнее, чем лик Смерти.

Дэвид возвращается на банкетку. Он уже понял по глазам Сайласа, что из этой больницы не выйдет, но он и не стремится. Тетрадка у него всегда с собой; он стал носить ее повсюду, сам того не осознавая, когда Мишель забрали в больницу.

Значит, Господи, не во лжи было дело, а в чем же? Что еще я мог сделать, чтобы мой путь не искривился до такой степени? Что починить, чем помочь?

Он обшаривает глазами больничный коридор, который успел выучить наизусть, в поисках подсказки — и получает ее. У стены недалеко от банкетки прикорнул кислородный аппарат марки "Кроссген".

Вот оно что. Он не должен подходить к Мишель так близко, как когда-то осмелился. Но может помочь королю раскрыть заговор. Если Кросса вовремя остановить — не будет ни попытки переворота, ни ран; и возможно, Сайлас останется в здравом уме...

На больничной ручке тоже написано «Кроссген».

"Я спас Джека и попал во дворец, и Сайлас послал нас обоих за Белиалом. Я знал, что Белиал знает точно, кто продает оружие в Гильбоа, и поэтому не убил его, когда он напал на принца, а только ранил..."

***

Голова болит. Из носа течет: он подставляет ладонь и видит, как о нее ударяются одна за одной алые капли. Красиво.

— Дэвид! Дэвид, ты чего? Я тебе говорил, уйди с жары, перегреешься!

Он поднимает голову. Тускло-золотые стебли кукурузы покачиваются перед лицом. За стеблями стоит нахохленный и встревоженный Итан. Живой.

— Живой, — говорит Дэвид, встает и неловко шагает к нему через кукурузу. Запнувшись, едва не падает на брата, и изо всех сил сжимает его в объятиях.

— Дэвид! Тебе совсем голову напекло? Эй! Ладно, пошли к матери.

Итан закидывает его руку себе на плечо. Дэвид прожил всего несколько минут в мире без второго брата и ему, черт возьми, хватило. Он, наверное, за всю жизнь так по-дурацки Итану не улыбался, и под конец тот не выдерживает:

— Что-то ты мне не нравишься. Будешь дальше ходить с такой рожей, придется в психушку сдать.

Он совсем по-детски пытается стереть ему кровь из-под носа ладонью; поднимается вместе с ним по террасе и заводит на летнюю кухню. В детстве с Дэвидом часто такое случалось, и вся семья давно выучила, что надо делать: взять из морозильника лед, обернуть в тряпицу, прижать к переносице и велеть держать.

— И не запрокидывай голову. Легче не станет.

Итан убирает остатки льда на место, а Дэвид исподтишка разглядывает его. Что-то с Итаном не так.

— Разве ты не... — начинает он. Сайлас ведь послал Итана на исправительные работы. Когда он успел вернуться?

— Так-то я, конечно, в патруле, — брат находит в холодильнике колбасу, отрезает некрасивый шмат и делает себе бутерброд. — Сегодня наша группа ночью дежурит, так что отпустили на обед.

Он хмурится, глядя на Дэвида:

— Надо мне хоть немного с вами поработать. Ты что, весь день торчал в этой кукурузе?

Вот теперь Дэвид понимает. Форма — знакомая, но не та, что была на Итане в прошлый раз – в прошлом мире? (Дэвид вздрагивает от воспоминания). Нет, сейчас он в щегольском мундире, похожем на гвардейский, вот только цвета немного другие, и сверху на нарукавной эмблеме тонко вышито «Кроссген».

Кроссген?

Он едва не роняет лед на пол и чихает, разбрызгивая красное по брюкам. Итан с преувеличенным отвращением отходит подальше.

— В патруле, — медленно повторяет Дэвид. Брат смеется:

— Думал, только тебе можно служить в городе и расхаживать королевским любимчиком? И вообще, — он слегка понижает голос, — я же посылал матери чеки. Она могла бы нанять работника, только не хочет…

— Я хочу, — Джесси появляется из коридора неслышным шагом, тем самым, что Дэвид унаследовал, — чтобы мои сыновья были рядом и растили свой хлеб.

— У меня есть час или два, — говорит Итан, — давай я сменю этого балбеса. Смотри, он себе солнечный удар заработал.

Мать устало вздыхает:

— Никакой больше сегодня работы. За стол, оба, сейчас братья подойдут. – Она подходит к Дэвиду и касается его щеки:

— Все кровит?

— Вроде нет, — он осторожно качает головой, касается верхней губы и, ничего не обнаружив, высыпает лед в раковину. Взгляд его то и дело возвращается к метке «Кроссген» у брата на рукаве. Он открывает рот, но ничего не спрашивает. В кухню один за другим вваливаются братья, полуголые, с мокрыми волосами и загорелыми шеями, и Дэвид надеется, что хоть в этот раз сделал все правильно. Его место здесь, с ними; и столько еще собирать.

Дэниэл, садясь рядом с Итаном, хлопает того по спине:

— Слышал, вчера в Порту была заварушка.

— Да там каждый день заварушка, — Итан говорит с набитым ртом, но Джесси не делает ему замечания. — Гефцы вконец обнаглели. "Волки" опять взяли моду стрелять по жилым кварталам. Вот тянул же кто-то нашего короля за язык! Они теперь и правда думают, что им эти территории подарили!

— Итан, — просит Джесси, — не нужно о нем так. 

Удивительно: мать прежде никогда не заступалась за Сайласа. Но Итан бурчит себе под нос:

— Ну и что, если он покойник, теперь и не скажи ничего?

У Дэвида чай со льдом попадает не в то горло, и он захлебывается кашлем. Адам с удовольствием стучит его по спине.

— Если честно, мам, ты только не пугайся, ребята говорят, что со дня на день Гефу объявят войну. Потому что на теракты это уже не похоже.

Джесси сдвигает брови:

— Типун тебе на язык! Только войны нам и не хватало! Я уже потеряла вашего отца. Вы хотите, чтобы я и вас хоронила?

— Ну мам...

Тут Дэниэл, чтобы разрядить обстановку, включает телевизор. Зря: на экране тут же высвечивается балкон Дворца единства. Внизу экрана тянется надпись: "Ожидайте видеообращения короля к нации".

Джесси отвешивает Итану подзатыльник:

— Пожалуйста! Накаркал!

Тот обиженно замолкает. С минуту они тихо жуют, а потом телевизор оживляется:

— Мы ведем наш репортаж с площади Единства, — вещает журналистка. — Через несколько секунд Его Величество обратится к своему народу. Вы уже можете видеть его, вот он, на балконе.

Крупным планом — прямой, как палка человек в черном костюме и золотом обруче в коротких темных волосах. Сайлас на таких мероприятиях короны никогда не носил. А вот Джеку она, видно, понадобилась...

— Люди Гильбоа, — начинает Джек, и Дэвида поражает его голос. Равнодушный, невыразительный, без тайной насмешки или издевки И взгляд... взгляд у Джека такой же тусклый. Сам он, кажется, постарел по меньшей мере лет на пять. Дэвид рассматривает Джека — нового короля — и половину сказанного попросту пропускает мимо ушей. Наконец вслушивается:

— ...Невозможно и далее терпеть провокации со стороны государства, с которым мы готовы были заключить мир. И потому мы, король Гильбоа, объявляем о нашем намерении дать достойный ответ Гефу и призываем сыновей Гильбоа под наши знамена...

Дэвид дивится злой иронии: Джек наверняка всю свою жизнь мечтал произнести это — "Мы, король Гильбоа", но теперь его голос звучит механически и отрешенно. Да и речь он явно читает по бумажке — и, кто бы ни написал ее, мог бы написать и лучше.

— Что это с ним такое?

— Не суди. Если бы ты потерял всю семью во время чумы, тоже выглядел бы не лучше, — мать на секунду сжимает его плечо, словно желая убедиться, что сам он жив и рядом.

Чума — верно, ведь в ту ночь, когда они охотились за Белиалом, в городе была болезнь. Шайло закрыли на карантин, их с Джеком еле впустили обратно — сперва не хотели делать исключений даже для принца. И эта дикая история Мишель — как она сидела в чумном боксе без защиты, потому что не хотела оставлять в одиночестве умирающего ребенка.

Господи, Мишель.

— Всю семью? — переспрашивает он непослушными губами. Но его уже не слышат: Джек ушел с балкона под крики толпы — Дэвиду показалось, что в этих криках больше гнева, чем одобрения, — и теперь советник Хэнсон зачитывает постановление о мобилизации.

— До двадцати пяти лет, — потерянно говорит Джесси. — Они же вас заберут...

— Ничего, мама, — Итан едва не гудит от нервного восторга. — Я поговорю со своими, постараюсь найти Адаму и Эйбу хорошие места...

— В патруле? — неожиданно звонко спрашивает Дэвид. — В патруле Кросса? Это ведь ему нужна война.

На него смотрят так, будто он сказал грязное слово.

— Кросс продавал винтовки в Геф. Может, "Волкам", может "Лисам" или бог весть кому еще. Конечно, он не хочет мира, где он тогда возьмет деньги?

— Отличная долма, мам, — говорит Дэниэл. — Надо будет купить еще виноградных листьев. Жалко, у нас виноград не растет.

Итан придвигается к Дэвиду и шепчет на ухо:

— Не вздумай такое повторять. 

После обеда Дэвид выходит во двор. Спокойное солнце освещает золотисто-зеленые поля и оранжевый флаг во дворе. Все тихо, только в доме гремит посуда: Джесси повыгоняла сыновей из кухни и моет все сама. К матери лучше не подходить, когда она в таком состоянии. Разобьет пару тарелок, может даже — дорогих хрустальных бокалов, но успокоится.

За спиной кто-то спускается с крыльца. Оно скрипит нещадно. Если я теперь сижу дома, думает Дэвид, отчего же не перестелил его?

— Порт не стоит масштабной войны с Гефом, — говорит он, не оборачиваясь.

— Это наша земля, — выплевывает Итан, который, возможно, и в этом мире побежит к "Голиафу" с гранатой в руке. — Так мы хоть точно знаем, что сможем ее защитить. Для тебя-то, конечно, Порт ничего не стоит. Вы с королем готовы были его на блюдечке отдать, только что бантик не повязали!

Вы с королем...

Теперь Дэвид догадывается, нет — почти уверен:

— Это Кросс вернул тебя из ссылки?

— Как я уже говорил, — Итан насмешливо хлопает его по плечу, — не тебе одному быть любимчиком, братец.

Словно запущенный этим хлопком, Дэвид машинально проходит несколько шагов по залитой солнцем траве, и вдруг понимает, что знает, куда идти.

Приходится только заскочить домой — за деньгами и тетрадкой. Ее Дэвид надежно прячет под рубашкой. И по детской привычке выбирается в окно, чтобы мать не спросила, куда его понесло. Выкатывает старый мотоцикл из гаража.

В этом мире человек, способный дать ответы на его вопросы, еще жив. По крайней мере, Дэвид на это надеется.

По пути в город он заезжает к знакомому продавцу запчастей и покупает новенький шланг.

Уже под самый вечер на горизонте перед ним появляется Шайло, и неровный рисунок города на темном небе сперва кажется угрожающим.

Но, стоит по узким и уже спящим улочкам добраться до центра, как зловещее впечатление пропадает. Шайло наполнен все той же кипящей, беззаботной жизнью, которой он в первую встречу наглотался так, что попало не в то горло. Он снижает скорость, лавируя между блестящих автомобилей на ярко освещенных проспектов. С "Кроссгеном" у руля проблем с электричеством тут точно не будет. Дэвид усмехается про себя — и тут же сердце болезненно пропускает удар: он вспоминает, как они брели по этим самым улочкам с Мишель в ночь, когда выключили свет.

"Мишель выжила", — твердит он себе мысленно. Этого он изменить не мог: они с Джеком тогда вернулись в Гильбоа только под утро, и значит, никак не могли повлиять на то, что происходило тут раньше.

Мишель выжила. И преподобный ему это скажет.

У храма расставлена охрана. Что-то новенькое. Хмурые парни в таких же мундирах, как у Итана. Такая теперь, выходит, гвардия в Шайло?

— Преподобный меня послал за запчастями, — откровенно врет он им в глаза, вытащив шланг и молясь, чтобы только не спросили документов. — У него машина уже два раза ломалась на этой неделе.

В конце концов его пропускают, не узнав. В запыленной кожанке и мотоциклетном шлеме он вряд ли так уж похож на капитана Шепарда, армейского пресс-атташе. Дэвид садится на заднюю скамью и тихо ждет, пока Сэмюэльс договорит с паствой, и они останутся одни.

— Преподобный, — говорит он, — я вам шланг принес.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спрашивает Сэмюэльс злым шепотом, в котором слышится страх. — Тебе сейчас нельзя появляться в Шайло.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Дэвид, потому что другого вопроса в голову не приходит.

— Как будто ты сам не видишь, — преподобный поворачивается к нему спиной и начинает выбирать из чаши отгоревшие свечи. Дэвид смотрит в широкую спину и кусает губы.

— Почему вы это позволили, — вырывается у него.

Сэмюэльс вздыхает.

— Иногда Он ведет нас дорогами, которые даже мне не под силу отследить.

Он высыпает свечи в темный мешок для мусора, завязывает тесемки, старательно не глядя на Дэвида.

— Раньше я не знал, что вы можете бояться кого-то, кроме Бога, преподобный.

Тот оборачивается, и теперь Дэвид по-настоящему видит его лицо — сизое от усталости или от страха.

— Что мне сказать тебе? Я совершил ошибку, но я лишь следовал его воле. Он четко указал мне, что время Сайласа прошло.

— Сайлас спас этот город от чумы, — оказывается, в горле до сих пор встает комок, стоит вспомнить своего короля.

— Такова была цена.

— И такой у нас теперь король? Он ведь... он заложник у Кросса, верно?

— Джек — заложник собственных амбиций. Он не угоден Богу и никогда не был угоден.

Преподобный вдруг шагает к Дэвиду, кладет ему руки на плечи — теплые тяжелые ладони, они греют через куртку, и в другое время Дэвид решил бы, что это благословение.

— Господь скажет о тебе свое слово. Но ты должен быть жив, чтобы выполнить его волю. Поезжай домой, к матери. Когда придет время...

— Что с Мишель? — вырывается у Дэвида.

— Ты не слушал меня, — преподобный отпускает его и отходит к алтарю. Дэвид вдруг вспоминает, что за алтарем его и нашли — с несколькими пулями в спине, — и ему становится совестно. У Сэмюэльса есть все причины бояться Кросса, даже если он этого еще не знает.

— Мне сказали, что она умерла от чумы...

— Сейчас, — чеканит преподобный, — ты можешь только навредить Мишель, или... любому из Бенджаминов.

Спасибо, думает Дэвид. Это я уже понял.

Он вкладывает Сэмюэльсу в руки шланг.

— Я уже купил.

— В столичном магазине? Они продают недолговечную гадость. Вот этот продержится побольше.

Он удерживается, чтобы не отдать заодно и часы. "Если починишь, можешь забирать". Но он пока только ломает. Вернее — доламывает...

***

Из храма едет в ночной клуб, куда когда-то отвел его Джек. Вот кто оценил бы иронию: из Божьего дома прямиком в злачное место. Но Джеку, наверное, сейчас вовсе не до иронии. У Дэвида осталась еще одна — последняя — надежда.

Он с трудом находит клуб, толкается между разгоряченных тел, в дыму, пахнущем потом и марихуаной, и почти уже отчаивается найти Клаудию, когда она сама хватает его за предплечье. Вонзает коготки, как кошка.

— О! Да ведь это наш мальчик из-под танка!

Они выбираются из толпы. На лице Клаудии вспыхивают синие и алые отблески ламп, идет рябь от подвешенного под потолком стеклянного шара.

— Соскучился по мне, Дэвид Шепард? — спрашивает Клаудия. Он наклоняется совсем близко к ней и шепчет:

— Мне нужно поговорить с Джеком.

Кабинет у Клаудии крошечный, весь в стразах и блестках, но зато — звукоизолированный. Пусть и прослушивается наверняка теми, кому надо.

— Он ведь еще приходит к тебе?

— Приходит. — За беззаботностью скрывается горечь. — Когда у него заканчивается алкоголь и прочие лекарства от тоски.

— Мне необходимо с ним встретиться.

— У нас обоих, — говорит она медленно, — будут большие неприятности, если тебя обнаружат здесь.

— Я знаю. Пожалуйста.

Она дергает обнаженным плечиком:

— Жди.

Он успевает поспать в алом со стразами кресле, спуститься в бар, протолкаться через толпу и выпить виски; вернуться в кабинет и напиться воды из изящного рукомойника, и тогда, в конце концов, он слышит, как по лестнице поднимаются двое.

— Не знаю, что это за сюрприз... — Джек растягивает слова, кажется, он уже как следует принял. Но когда в кабинете он видит Дэвида, хмель с него почти слетает, в глазах появляется болезненный ясный проблеск.

— Дэвид Шепард, — объявляет Джек, опускаясь во второе алое кресло. — Мой герой и герой Гильбоа. Что ты делаешь в этой обители порока?

Вблизи он выглядит еще хуже, чем по телевизору: под глазами — глубокие темные круги, шелковая рубашка висит на нем, как на пугале в огороде у Шепардов — словно он и сам сделан из древка метлы.

— Ты объявил войну Гефу, — с места в карьер говорит Дэвид. Джек поднимает брови:

— Мой дядя объявил войну Гефу. Я только шевелил губами.

— Что случилось, Джек? — Дэвид наклоняется к нему. Заглядывает в глаза, но видит лишь наркотический дурман. — Почему ты позволил ему это? Ты король...

— А ты, значит, решил побыть моей совестью, капитан Шепард? — кривится Джек. Он встает и подходит к столику, ищет что-то на ощупь. Может, еще одну порцию веселых пилюль, чтобы Дэвид разлетелся у него на глазах разноцветными конфетти и больше не напоминал о себе.

— Я хочу помочь тебе, Джек. Тебе и Гильбоа. Скажи только, как.

— Очень просто, — его поиски ничего не дают, и жесты из расслабленных становятся нервными; он резко выдвигает ящики стола и, не стесняясь, роется в содержимом. — Найди, где Кросс прячет маму и Мишель. Верни мне мою гвардию. Верни, — он замолкает на полувсхлипе. — Неважно. Тебе опасно здесь находиться, Шепард, ты это знаешь?

— Мне это часто говорят.

Теперь он понимает, и от неожиданной жалости прихватывает сердце. Джек и в самом деле оказался в заложниках. В Гефе он хотя бы отвечал только за себя, а тут...

— Официально они уже умерли, — произносит он вслух. — Значит, их никто не хватится...

— Бинго, — Джек наконец нашел таблетки, он хватает целую горсть и, как недавно Дэвид, запивает водой из-под крана. — И капитан Шепард получает двенадцать очков!

— Подожди, Джек. Но даже Кросс... он же не сможет убить собственную сестру или племянницу. Он пугает тебя...

— Ну да, — кажется, его отпустило; напряженно поднятые плечи расслабляются, он делает несколько шагов и, пошатнувшись, усаживается на подлокотник кресла Дэвида. От него пахнет духами и — совсем немного — болезненным, кислым потом. Дэвид отодвигается, насколько может.

— Ну да, — говорит Джек, — как у него не поднялась рука на шурина. И не делай вид, будто ты этого не видел. Будто тебя там не было.

Выходит, это Кросс убил Сайласа? Дэвид пытается вспомнить — верно, когда они вернулись, во дворце почти никого не было. Все закрылись у себя, пережидая чуму...

Теперь он может это себе представить. Если б они только дождались конца карантина... Но Джеку наверняка не терпелось притащить свой трофей и положить к ногам отца. Они заявились вместе с Белиалом, и тот признался, кто на самом деле продает ему оружие. Сайлас вызвал Кросса — он не ожидал подвоха, в конце концов, рядом было двое его гвардейцев. А Кросс увидел, что выхода у него нет — и сыграл по-крупному.

— Ты держал Белиала, — вырывается у Дэвида. — Ты не мог знать...

Так вот откуда эти черные круги и желание глушить боль, чем попадется под руку. Дело не только в бессилии. Дело еще и в вине перед отцом, которой уже не исправить.

А Белиал, значит...

Дэвида обжигает еще одной догадкой.

— Это ведь Белиал теперь командует "Волками Гефа"? Теми, из-за кого мы начинаем войну?

— И-и это правильный ответ! Пора предложить нашему герою суперигру!

— Пслушай, — речь Джека становится совсем нечленораздельной, он обмякает, голова его опускается Дэвиду на плечо. Если бы только здесь была Джесси. Она бы заставила Джека напиться соленой воды, как Илая после его первой студенческой пьянки, а потом затолкала бы в холодный душ, чтобы он пришел в себя...

Он мог бы сделать это сам. Забрать Джека на ферму. А там — там они разберутся...

— Пслушай. Уходи. Дядя... отпстил тебя не за красивые глаза. Просто... просто нельзя было стрелять в нацнального героя. А теперь... героя заб.. забыли. Уходи, Шепард. Хоть ты...

Он слюнявит Дэвиду плечо, но отталкивать его совестно. Дэвид пытается устроить его поудобнее, и пропускает момент, когда в дверь просовывается испуганная Клавдия.

— Они знают, что ты здесь. Они сейчас окружают клуб. Мне сказали не препятствовать аресту, потому что ты хочешь навредить Его Величеству. Я не препятствую, но тебе надо бежать.

Она пересекает кабинет и открывает оконце за розовой шторой:

— Прыгай. Попадешь на крышу подсобки, отсюда — на соседскую террасу. Быстрее.

— А Джек...

— Ему хорошо, дурного быть не может, — с печальной усмешкой цитирует Клаудия. — Беги, будет хуже, если вас застанут вместе.

Он бросает последний взгляд на принца — на короля, сказано тебе, хотя больше всего король напоминает смятую и сломанную куклу, — и выпрыгивает из окна. Как ему и сказали — крыша подсобки, теперь — терраса... Но вместо того, чтобы выбираться наружу, он останавливается на чужих ступеньках. В доме вроде бы спят. Свет фонаря падает прямо на крыльцо. Дэвид садится и, краем уха слушая возгласы Кроссовых гвардейцев, открывает тетрадь.

Как так получается, что все упирается в Джека? Или... Или так и задумано?

Теперь Дэвиду кажется, что он знает. Он открывает тетрадь и торопливо пишет:

"Когда Кросс с помощью Джека совершил переворот, я не пошел за Сайласом, а остался с Джеком и помог ему нейтрализовать дядю..."

***

Мир перед глазами — оранжево-черный. Дэвид моргает изо всех сил, пытаясь прогнать эту крапчатую пелену. Шмыгает носом. Он лежит животом на чем-то твердом, а перед глазами у него — прицел винтовки. 

— Дэвид, — шепотом, — ты что, ранен? Как...

— Кровь из носа пошла, — так же шепотом отвечает он.

— Ну ты... нашел время.

Кровь крупными каплями падает на песок.

Песок?

Он сплевывает в сторону, пытается вдохнуть, на секунду оторвавшись от прицела. Быстро оглядывается: они с Джеком вдвоем залегли на невысоком холме, с которого спускаются вниз неровные песочные дорожки — желто-серые, поросшие тут и там зелеными колючками. 

Да сколько можно воевать, возмущается он устало. И теперь, похоже, мы воюем... где? 

Он снова втягивает носом воздух, прислушиваясь к терпкому и жаркому аромату. Похоже, что они в Зифе.

Как, черт побери, они оказались в Зифе?

Он всматривается через прицел. Они с Джеком, похоже, караулят военный лагерь: не слишком большой, но с их позиции видно два прикрытых камуфляжной сеткой силуэта бронемашин и... вот эта штука, кажется, танк. Похоже на "Голиаф", хотя отсюда, конечно, не скажешь...

— Что она там делает, — жарко и зло шепчет Джек. — Она им фотосессию устроила? В фас и профиль? 

Она? 

Дэвид решительно ничего не понимает — но за последнее время он к этому привык. По меньшей мере, ему ясно, что на мушке у них — охрана лагеря, а в лагере явно кто-то свой. Нос ужасно чешется, и лоб уже заливает пóтом, хотя он пробыл в этом мире всего-то минут пять. Определенно, они в Зифе. 

Наконец Джек шумно выдыхает: из лагеря выбирается незамеченной фигурка в камуфляже. 

— Ну давай, — шепчет Джек. — Давай же...

И куда-то в рацию:

— Мэтьюз, видишь?

Мэтьюз, слабо удивляется Дэвид. Это же не рядовой Мэтьюз из его отряда? Хотя... а почему бы и нет?

Если они с Джеком сражаются плечом к плечу...

Затаив дыхание, он следит за фигуркой, которая все сильнее удаляется от лагеря — и наконец, осмелев, поднимается и бежит. И, кажется, совершает ошибку — потому что недвижная охрана наконец оживает. 

И оживает рядом винтовка — Джек начинает стрелять, кажется, еще раньше охраны. Дэвид, запоздав на секунду, присоединяется к нему и снимает левого часового. И слышит частый огонь откуда-то сбоку — Мэтьюз? 

Ну, отлично. Добились своего. По фигурке стрелять перестали, теперь будут целиться по ним. 

— Снимаемся, — кричит Джек, и они разом срываются с места, бегут вверх по холму, к хребту, за которым их уже не будет видно. Там — снова на пузо, лицом в песок. Снова ждать. Наконец выстрелы стихают; а еще минут через пятнадцать к ним поднимается запыхавшийся боец в камуфляже. Падает рядом с Джеком под защиту каменного выступа, пытается отдышаться и стаскивает каску. Под ней — шапка темных волос и красивое усталое лицо. Люсинда. 

— Ну что, — сухо от пережитого страха спрашивает Джек. — Сделала портфолио? Люсинда расплывается в довольной улыбке:

— Кажется, я даже засняла серийные номера. Пусть люди видят, что в их принца стреляют из гефского оружия...

Дэвид открывает рот, чтобы спросить — кто стреляет, но Джек вскакивает на ноги:

— Уходим. 

Часа через два Дэвид понимает, что, к стыду своему, отвык бегать по пересеченной местности. Дыхание у него срывается, под ложечкой болит, но Джек неутомим. Одна радость — Мэтьюз — это действительно его Мэтьюз, и он страдает не меньше Дэвида. 

Наконец они делают привал. Распластываются прямо на горячем песке - с тенью тут плохо.  
  
\- Прямо в лагерь не пойдем, - распоряжается Джек. - Мало ли что. Тут недалеко есть что-то вроде пастушьей сторожки. Там и заночуем. Когда у тебя встреча с твоим контактом? - спрашивает он у Люсинды.  
  
\- В четверг вечером.  
  
\- Успеем.  
  
Джек снимает с пояса фляжку и протягивает ей; Люсинда делает несколько глотков и оживляется.  
  
\- Это должно попасть в газеты! Наш храбрый и мудрый король обстреливает собственного сына из гефских минометов. Отличный же заголовок для "Юнити Пост"!  
  
\- Для "Юнити Пост" слишком пафосно. Лучше попробуй "Шайло Гардиан".  
  
\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, Джек Бенджамин, - весело говорит она. -  
  
Дэвид переводит взгляд с Люсинды на ее... жениха? Мужа? Кто они теперь друг другу?  
И однако, когда нужно подняться и продолжать путь, руку девушке подает Мэтьюз.  
  
До сторожки они добираются поздно, когда пустыня начинает остывать, и у Дэвида от холода и переутомления дрожат губы. Разводить костер Джек запрещает.  
  
\- И так наследили, как могли, - тон у него, впрочем, беззлобный.  
  
Во фляжке у Дэвида оказывается брэнди - спасибо, Господи, за маленькие радости. Пара глотков его не согревает, но хотя бы зубы не стучат друг о друга. Джек передает по кругу галеты. У сторожки обрушилось полкрыши, и, если поднять глаза к небу, кажется, будто сидят они в колодце, полном звезд.  
  
После "ужина" Люсинда устраивается у одной из стен с фонариком, вынимает полевой блокнот и начинает сосредоточенно что-то строчить. Через какое-то время к ней подходит Мэтьюз, садится рядом и обнимает за плечи, пытаясь согреть. Дэвид невольно оглядывается на Джека, но тот сидит, прислонившись к каменной стенке и устало закрыв глаза.  
Дом защищает их от ветра, но внутри все равно чертовски холодно. Дэвид с завистью глядит на каменную печь, сложенную в глубине дома.  
  
\- Нельзя, - доносится из-за спины. - Мы не знаем, кто за нами следит. Говорят, у них есть дроны. Да и просто вертушки. Мы же здесь будем как на ладони...  
  
\- Если дроны с тепловым распознаванием, нам все равно кранты, - ворчит Дэвид для порядка. Джек прижимает палец к губам: тссс. Оказалось, Люсинда уже погасила фонарик и спит, уткнувшись Мэтьюзу в грудь. Джек кивает на выход, и они тихонько выбираются наружу.  
  
\- Вот, - говорит Джек. - Грейся, пожалуйста. Посмотри, сколько звезд.  
И верно; все бескрайнее небо над ними будто засыпано серебром. Сколько же лет Дэвид не был в пустыне? Совсем отвык...  
Он упоенно разглядывает звезды, запрокинув голову - и пропускает момент, когда Джек шагает к нему и обнимает. И оказывается к этому не готов. К тому, как холодный нос Джека утыкается ему в шею; к тому, как его ладони смыкаются на груди; к тому, как отросшие волосы щекочут висок.  
И еще больше не готов - к собственной реакции на него, к заполошно подскочившему сердцу - и к остальному. Он никогда не думал, что, проведя детство с шестью братьями, выучив их наизусть, сможет так реагировать на мужское тело. Но сейчас его будто ведет - и не от бренди…  
Я ведь так и не сказал тебе спасибо, - шепчет Джек ему в щеку.  
ведет - и не от бренди…  
\- Я ведь так и не сказал тебе спасибо, - шепчет Джек ему в щеку.  
\- За что же?  
\- За все. За то, что остался со мной, помог мне справиться с Кроссом. Прости, что так вышло. Я знал, что отец может вернуться. Но я не думал, что он настолько… разозлится.  
\- Сойдет с ума, хочешь сказать.  
\- Может, и так. В любом случае… я так рад, что ты со мной.  
Он поднимает руку и гладит Дэвиду висок, и тот почти в панике думает, что никогда еще не видел этого Джека – мягкого, нежного, приоткрывшего свою раковину.  
\- А как же Люсинда? – спрашивает он все-таки.  
\- Она знает, что я за нее умру, - жестко отвечает Джек. – Думаю, и она умрет за меня, если будет надо.  
Рука его все поглаживает волосы у Дэвида на виске, и он поворачивается, и сам тянется к губам Джека – и это так тепло, что он забывает о холоде ночи, хотя они и тычутся друг в друга замерзшими носами.  
***  
Дроны настигают их среди дня, когда они осторожно перебираются через открытое плато. Впереди – каменные пещеры, в которых можно укрыться и отдохнуть, но до пещер они не дотягивают. Дэвид сперва ничего не понимает: он видит, как Люсинда вдруг, на ровном месте, взмахивает руками и падает – и думает, что она просто споткнулась.  
\- Эй! Все в порядке?  
И в этот момент Джек сбивает его с ног, валит на землю, словно пытается вдавить в песок, словно, если они будут лежать тихо, их не увидят.  
На несколько секунд наступает страшная, горячая тишина.  
\- Камень на три часа!  
Хоть какое-то, да укрытие; если им удастся добежать, можно попробовать сбить дрон. Они оба вскакивают одновременно и бегут; и в этой тишине отчетливо слышатся щелчки. Они почти добегают; и тут Джека словно подбрасывает в воздухе и бросает о камень – ничком. Дэвид кидается к нему, подхватывает на руки. Джек кашляет, выплевывая сгусток крови.  
\- Не бойся, - говорит ему Дэвид. – Не бойся. Я все исправлю. Я сейчас все исправлю.  
\- Да, - и хуже всего, что Джек ему верит. – У тебя получится…  
Он морщится и так и застывает – с недоуменно сведенными бровями. А потом Дэвида что-то бьет под лопатку. Сперва и не больно, только дышать становится трудно.

Совсем и не больно, говорит он себе, с трудом заползая за камень. Совсем даже и не больно. С нескольких попыток, кряхтя, он вытаскивает из-за пазуху перепачканную в крови "Книгу Давида". Он забыл, насколько тонки ученические тетради, и какой размашистый у него почерк. А может, это Господь решил его окоротить — хорошенького, мол, понемножку. Осталась только одна чистая страница.

Так вот что вы с Сэмюэльсом хотели мне показать? Сколько ни меняй сценарий, Божий все равно окажется лучшим — а человек все испортит? И мне надо смириться, вернуться в ставку к Ангусу и ждать, пока Господь обо мне вспомнит?

Ладно, думает он, тяжело дыша, пока левый бок наполняется болью. Ладно. Еще только раз. Последний.

Ручки ему не надо — хватит и собственной крови. К тому же в этот раз изменить нужно совсем мало...

"В ночь, когда отключили электричество, я прогулялся с Мишель по городу и вернул ее домой задолго до рассвета"...

***

Чертовски неловкая вещь — носовое кровотечение, если ты стоишь навытяжку напротив короля.

— Все хорошо, капитан Шепард? — спрашивает тот. — Вы уверены, что справитесь с возложенной на нас миссией?

Дэвид про себя радуется, что его теперь хотя бы не тошнит при каждом переходе. Сблевать королю на ботинки – и можно уже не рваться на задание…

— Я справлюсь, сэр.

— Отлично. Если вернешься с Хартией — я буду считать тебя самым преданным своим бойцом. Если же вернешься с пустыми руками...

Что и требовалось доказать. Сайлас разгневался на него не из-за Мишель, не из-за лжи. Ему просто очень не хочется делиться троном. Ни с кем. Даже с собственным сыном. А уж Дэвида отправить на верную смерть – пара пустяков.

— Ты уйдешь сейчас же и никому не скажешь, куда отправляешься...

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — отвечает Дэвид, но на самом деле у него немного другие планы.

Джека он отыскивает — будто по наитию — в винном погребе. Принц баюкает в руке хрустальный бокал, но еще не выглядит очень пьяным — только очень печальным.

— Шепард, — удивляется он. — Кто пустил тебя в святую святых дворца? И вообще, разве мой отец не послал тебя туда, не знаю куда?

— Верно, — он шагает ближе. И говорит без обиняков, единственное, что может сказать:

— Поехали со мной?

У Джека поднимаются брови.

— С чего бы это? Отец поручил эту миссию тебе. Ты теперь его любимый сын, изволь соответствовать.

— Один я не справлюсь, — а вот это он зря. Джек без труда различит ложь.

— Справишься. Тебе помогает Он, — Джек указывает бокалом куда-то наверх. — Он оставит тебе рояль в кустах, если посреди боя ты захочешь сыграть Моцарта.

— Справлюсь, — признает Дэвид. — Я просто очень не хочу ехать туда один.

— Король велел мне оставаться здесь.

— А ты так и будешь до старости делать все, что говорит король?

Отлично; попал в цель. Джек мрачнеет.

— Или, может, сидеть здесь и напиваться куда интереснее, чем искать Хартию?

— А чем тебе не нравится такой досуг? — преувеличенно пьяно отзывается Джек. — Когда я стану королем, я введу обязательную программу. Каждый должен будет выпивать бутылку вина в день. Иначе... последуют санкции.

"Сел за руль совсем пьяным. Ночью, по горной дороге..."

Дэвид стискивает зубы, отгоняя воспоминания. Нет уж.

— Вспомни, — решается он, — ты должен мне. Сам ведь говорил — словами долга не отдашь...

На это он имеет право. В этом мире Джек еще не спасал его от расстрела.

Тот морщится:

— Я вообще тебя не понимаю, Шепард. В принципе. Не по-ни-ма-ю. Вот сейчас — почему ты ко мне пристал вместо того, чтобы поскорее ехать выбивать себе королевское благословение?

"Потому что я целовал тебя под звездами", — едва не признается Дэвид. Но ничего не говорит, просто забирает у принца бокал и протягивает ему руку. И Джек — после секундного замешательства, — ухватывается за нее и встает.

Старый мотоцикл все так же трясется на пути, будто вот-вот развалится. Но Дэвид с удивлением констатирует, что вдвоем на нем ехать куда приятнее. Когда Джек прижимается к нему сзади, запах его одеколона смешивается с вонью бензина.

Экрон все так же грязен и опасен, и когда они едут по ночным улицам, в глазах у Джека наконец-то загорается что-то живое. Вот и хорошо. Вот и отлично. Люди здесь все так же неразговорчивы, а местная кукурузная водка все так же разбирает. После третьей – или четвертой? – порции Дэвид вдруг обнаруживает, что рассказывает Джеку о своих приключениях с тетрадкой. А тот слушает, пытаясь не улыбаться.

— А твой дядя… Кросс… убил короля и взял в заложники Розу и Мишель, и на тебя было страшно смотреть. И в Гильбоа опять была война с Гефом, понимаешь?

— Какой ужас, — сочувственно кивает Джек и говорит куда-то в сторону: — Налейте-ка моему другу еще одну. Да и мне, пожалуй, тоже. Такое нельзя выслушивать без выпивки.

Язык почему-то совсем плохо его слушается, но Дэвид все пытается рассказывать. И обнаруживает вдруг, что в баре почти никого не осталось, а Джек смотрит на него со странно-нежным выражением лица, почти как тогда, у костра.

— И ты, значит, всякий раз меня спасаешь?

— Я не хочу вреда Гильбоа, — еле выговаривает Дэвид. – Не хочу вреда тебе. Не желаю, чтоб ты умирал.

А потом он, видно, снова куда-то переходит, хотя и не помнит, чтобы брал в руки тетрадь, потому что так сильно его еще никогда не тошнило. Он цепляется за Джека, пытается объяснить, что ему еще рано, нельзя…

— Все хорошо, Шепард. Оставайся со мной. Я тебя не отпущу.

Вот удивительно: в этот раз никто не бил его по голове, но Дэвид все равно почему-то лежит на диване у ветерана с костяной ногой, и тот вполголоса ругается – но теперь на Джека.

— А ты сам-то хорош, приятель. Все добавлял ему и добавлял. Это называется дружба?

Откуда-то сверху доносится оправдывающийся голос Джека:

— Да я в первый раз видел, чтоб он так пил. Мне стало интересно, что будет дальше…

— Интересно ему, — ворчит ветеран. – Любите вы опыты на людях проводить – вся ваша семейка.

Джек говорит что-то неразборчивое.

— А то я тут газет не читаю и телек не смотрю, — снова ветеран. Дэвида сверху накрывают пледом, и он благодарно замирает. Ветеран – Гарри, кажется? — снова рассказывает историю о том, как Сайлас поступил с отцом Дэвида.

— Сайлас отправил Джуда Шепарда на смерть. Так же, как и вас теперь – с этой миссией. И я даже не удивляюсь, что он послал собственного сына. Ты же не идиот, парень, понял уже, по чьей милости остался без поддержки с воздуха? Времена идут, методы все те же…

Джек после этого долго молчит. Дэвид нащупывает его руку, сжимает, ждет, пока тот что-нибудь скажет – и не дожидается, засыпает.

***

— Ох. О-охх. Джек? Ваше… Высочество? Пристрелите меня. Пожалуйста.

У принца возмутительно бодрая рожа. А ведь тоже пил вчера.

— Пистолет… в куртке. Пристрели…

— После всего, что ты рассказал мне вчера? Еще чего. А кто будет спасать меня в разных мирах?

Вот теперь его на самом деле полагается пристрелить…

Дэвиду суют в руки стакан зельтерской с лимоном.

— Язык распустил – корабль потопил, — веселится Джек. Откровенно веселится, как будто ему вчера не сказали, что собственный отец пытался его убить.

Но ведь… и убил же? Нет, нет, это было в другом мире. Дэвид с огромным трудом выпутывается из одеяла, садится на жесткой кровати. Кроме них с Джеком в квартире никого нет.

— Гарри ушел ночевать в подсобку, — объясняет Джек. – Вставай, Шепард, и вот что… будь любезен, сходи в душ. Мы с тобой едем в Ашкелон. Гарри сказал, по слухам, Хартию заметили там.

Дэвид послушно залезает в душ, включает воду – и вместо воды захлебывается картинами из прошлых миров. Итан с гранатой. Мишель вялой рукой поднимает комок с земли. «Не тревожься, муж мой». Джек на мятой листовке. «Голиафы», сминающие противотанковую защиту. Джек с водяным пистолетом. «Это обиднее всего…» Джек – навзничь на песке: «У тебя получится…»

У меня получится, думает Дэвид.

Он задерживается в ванной: долго чистит зубы и плещет в лицо ледяной водой. И, когда они снимаются с места, он чувствует, что готов. На бензоколонке, куда они заезжают, чтобы залить бак, он тихо говорит Джеку:

— Слушай. А как насчет того, чтобы не возвращаться?

Тот хмурит лоб.

— Не возвращаться во дворец, — поясняет Дэвид.

— Мы должны вернуть Хартию, — глухо говорит Джек, но не встречается с ним глазами. Дэвид благодарит — наверное, все-таки Бога, — что Гарри рассказал им то, что рассказал.

— Мы найдем ее. Обещаю. И пошлем Его Величеству по почте. Купим марку с бабочкой.

Джек хмыкает.

— Ну положим. А куда потом?

— Куда угодно. Я хороший механик. Ты отлично дерешься. Вдвоем не пропадем. Или тебя что-то держит в столице?

Казалось бы, таких вопросов не задают будущему наследнику. Но по лицу Джека проносится болезненная тень и он сквозь зубы говорит:

— Нет. Ничто не держит. Но ты… Как же Мишель?

— Я ведь рассказывал тебе вчера. Ей будет куда лучше без меня.

— Что же, — тихо спрашивает Джек, — вот так просто?

— Да, — на сей раз Дэвид глядит ему прямо в глаза. – Вот так просто.

Тетрадка с синей обложкой летит в мусор. Там все равно уже не осталось места. Мусорница переполнена, и ветер носит по земле выпавшие комки бумаги. Здесь вообще не слишком чисто – это Экрон, забытая земля южных территорий; тут полно преступников и дезертиров, толкачей и проституток, и лучше лишний раз не смотреть в глаза прохожим. И если на бензоколонке, стоя у старого вонючего мотоцикла, самозабвенно целуются двое, то жителям Экрона нет до них ровно никакого дела.


End file.
